The ability to control devices audibly (e.g., vocally and/or verbally) is spurring a technological revolution in smart home control. Voice integration devices such as Amazon Echo or Google Home devices allow a user to vocally interact with a connected microphone/speaker device to control other devices in the home environment, or smart home network, through the use of a keyword (e.g., a wake word). For example, a user can integrate a voice integration device with a lighting control system to control the lights through a keyword (e.g., “Alexa”) followed by a voice command (e.g., “turn on the living room light”).
Current voice integration devices may be connected via a network to a server (e.g., a voice service) which performs voice recognition on the acoustic data of the voice command upon receiving the keyword. The connection may be wireless, such as a Wi-Fi enabled voice integration device, or hard-wired via an Ethernet cable to a user's Internet router. After the voice service has interpreted the acoustic data, the voice integration device can then send the interpreted data to one or more servers. The servers may communicate with a system controller which may command on more load control devices to control electrical loads based on the interpretation of the acoustic data. The voice integration device may also respond verbally to the user to provide acknowledgement that the voice command was received and/or give the user confirmation of the device command that was sent to the smart home network.